


Fated to You

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Hurt/Comfort, I just cannot not write porn I'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: From the day he was found, Rinne's life rode on Niki.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Fated to You

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty, only Rinniki

" _Hey! Onii-san, are you alive?_ " 

A distant, unfamiliar voice drew Rinne's mind out from the slumber he had slipped into. His unfocused teal eyes blinked open, two or three times, adjusting to the darkness of the back alley where he had settled down. The first signs of autumn had started creeping in, eating away at the sun and sparking a rise in heavy jackets clad people walking the streets, puffs of cold air dancing in front of their faces. Rinne figured it had become quite chilly by a city person's standard, but he had been through harsher weather in his childhood, so he barely let it bother him. 

Thus, nothing could have prepared him for the surge of warmth that swarmed every single corner of his body at the light, hesitant touch of a hand over his shoulder. How long had it been since someone had even touched him? Since he had felt the comfort of a fellow human's consideration? He couldn't remember. 

"You're awake!"

He heard ruffling besides him, the person supporting themselves on his shoulder as they crouched down above the dirty ground. "Are you okay? Can you move?" Another hand cupped his right cheek, heating up the cold, scraped skin, tipping his face towards the stranger.

It was dark. Rinne's mind was most likely quite delirious from a lack of food and sleep. Nonetheless, his tired eyes widened as they fell upon the other's face. They flickered quickly over the long hair neatly tied up into a ponytail draped over his shoulder, two rebellious strands of hair sticking out on the right side, _like a pair of wings_. That small detail brought forth dusted memories of the books he had stashed away in a secret spot and left behind for his brother, and across thousands of pages the memory of a pictured winged Goddess came forth in his mind. 

"Onii-san...?" The hand on his shoulder moved softly, in an attempt to shake him out of his daze.

Rinne's senses were sluggish, slowly getting used to the human contact he had been deprived of for ages, but he forced himself to move on, and drew his focus to a pair of gentle pure blue eyes instead. Their faces were at eye-level, so close Rinne could nearly count every single eyelash of the other's. His eyes all but glowed in the dark, or at least so it seemed to Rinne, or rather _so it felt_. 

The cold, dark, abandoned emptiness inside of him felt a faint glimmer of light, a peek of hope, a small spark setting off out of nothing. The word "Fate" surged at the front of his mind. Had his luck finally turned around? 

"I..." Rinne trailed off, chipped lips and dry throat unable to follow up.

"Lean on me, Onii-san. I'll fix you something." 

They shuffled around a bit, the stranger flinging Rinne's arm across his shoulders and wrapping his arm around his waist, before he slowly stood back up, supporting Rinne all the while. Rinne was back on his feet, about to walk out of that disregarded spot he had made his own. It was yet another turnaround in his life, an event that he couldn't have foretold but that fate brought upon him for unknown reasons. 

His grip on the stranger's shoulder tightened as two syllables on a name badge fell into his sight. 

_Niki_

* * *

"Niki-kyun~ 'm hungry, share some with me!" 

"No way!! You'll just take everything for yourself, won't you, Rinne-kun?!"

"Eh~ don't be selfish! Yar sole purpose's to serve me, remember?"

Thus, a bag of cheetos was easily yanked out of Niki's deathgrip. "Rinne-kun you bully!" the long-haired boy yelled out, hopelessly watching his treasured food disappear into Rinne's mouth. 

"Oi, don't be noisy, Niki! We're tryin' to come up with our next shift!" Rinne unfairly snapped at the whining boy, only fueling Niki's sense of injustice "But you started it-" "If ya love cheetos so much, do ya want me to run these fingers through yar hair?!" Rinne grinned, flexing his greasy fingers right up in front of Niki's face. 

"Yeep! I'm sorry Rinne-kun, don't do this!" Niki recoiled on his stool, as always he was the one of the two to give in.

"Good boy, good boy~" The redhead snickered. He scooped out a cheeto and threw it in the air, catching it easily with his mouth under Niki's envious gaze.

An uneasy cough drew their attention back to their other unit mates, "HiMERU would appreciate if you two would refrain from this kind of pointless endeavor." 

"What he said! Ya guys are embarrassin' us right now!" Kohaku snapped, shifting uncomfortably under the numerous glances thrown at them.

"Sorry, sorry! We'll make sure not to stray off topic again!" Niki prompty apologized on his and Rinne's behalf, hands clasped together.

"Whatevs~" Rinne shrugged, munching away even more loudly at the crispy food. That earned him new glares from Kohaku and HiMERU, while Niki was defeatedly shaking his head next to him. "Nevermind Rinne-kun, do you two have something in mind for the MDM?" 

It had been a few weeks since Crazy:B's debut, taking the stage by storm (literally) and fueling thousands of flames across the internet. They were the talk of the idol scene, every single of their movements closely looked into and picked apart. Following their successful Idol Royale, they had managed to collect the required fee to participate in the MDM, which was supposed to be the event that would validate their unit and scrap away at the shadow of Ibara constantly hanging over them. They couldn't afford to mess it up.

"Well, we've only got the choreo down for two of our songs, what with a certain someone not followin' practice dutifully and doin' whatever he wants..." Kohaku gritted out, glaring at said someone.

"Gyahahaha!☆" Rinne burst out laughing, spitting out crumbs of cheetos "Ya seem tense, Kohaku-chan! Don't worry though, your papa's got it all down!" 

"Don't refer ta yarself as my father, Rinne-han." Kohaku deftly replied

"Ouch, ouch! Yar hurtin' my feefees, Kohaku-chan!" Rinne cried out. Face screwed up in a mockery of pain, he doubled over and clutched at his chest, garnering them even more attention.

"Ya moron! Stop that!" A deep blush crept up Kohaku's cheeks, the rise in his voice not helping his cause. 

"Will we really be alright? HiMERU doesn't wish to damage his reputation due to a silly mistake." He said, leaning forward and sipping onto the straw sticking out of his strawberry flavored milkshake. 

The redhead smashed the empty bag into a ball, the noise drawing the attention of _everyone_ onto him "Leave it all to yars truly, Merumeru!" he cut in, tossing the bag into a trash can a few meters off, "It's all planned out, ya guys don't have to think about anythin'!" 

Rinne may have been laughing as he said that, but the tension in his features as well as the edge in his voice didn't escape Niki. " _What do you have in mind, Rinne-kun..._ " He wondered to himself, a strange uneasiness tugging at his heart. 

* * *

"Rinne-kun, would it kill you to help out even a little?" Niki sighed out as he sprinkled pepper over the meat cooking in his pan. 

"No way! 'm busy tomorrow, so I have to sit easy and build up energy!" Rinne answered from the living room, most likely sprawled over the couch and flicking through TV channels.

"You're always lounging around though?!" Niki argued back, but Rinne made a point of upping the TV volume, drowning out his complaints. "Mo~ what a hopeless mooch..." nonetheless, Niki prepared enough food for two.

Once he was finished cooking, he brought over the plates to the resting room, setting them down onto the low table before the couch. Rinne perked up then, sitting upright he leaned forwards and took a bite "Yummy! Niki-kyun's cookin's the best!" he beamed at Niki between two mouthfuls, the corner of his lips already tainted with sauce. Niki's heart fluttered at the sight, but annoyance greatly outpowered this unnamed feeling "Say your thanks, Rinne-kun!" Niki huffed, nothing got through this man.

The younger boy took a seat next to Rinne and clasped his hands "Itadakimasu~", he split up his chopsticks and started picking at the dish, moaning in delight at the feeling of food finally entering his body. 

The two of them ate dinner watching TV, Rinne supplying provocative commentary on the news every now and then, while Niki occasionally chimed in with moans of pleasure as the tasty food he had made hit all the right spots. 

"...Yar goin' to give me a boner, Niki..." Rinne blankly remarked after a particularly drawn out noise of bliss had slipped the other man. 

Niki all but spat out the food he was chewing. "C-come again??!" He managed once he had swallowed it all down. "Ya heard me~" Rinne grinned, shifting his legs apart a bit so his growing boner would be more obvious. 

"Don't show it to me??! I'm eating, what's wrong with you?!" Niki yelled, as red as the slice of tomato hanging between his chopsticks. "Come on Niki, let's do it~" Rinne drawled. Leaning forward, he easily picked the chopsticks out of Niki's hand and threw them away on the table. "See? No more food~" A grin played on his lips, drawing closer to the younger man.

Niki tried backing up into the corner of the couch, but that's as far as he got before he couldn't back away from the looming beast anymore. "Don't, Rinne-ku-!!" his last ditch plea was cut off by a pair of lips leaping onto his, the lingering taste of food strong on their tongues. Searching hands immediately latched onto Niki's sides, bunching his purple shirt up his chest and revealing an expanse of naked skin. Pale fingers trailed along his waist, giving him goosepumps. "I thought you wanted to save energy..." he dejectedly pointed out, nonetheless following Rinne's cue and raising his arms to let the redhead take off his shirt. "Who said I'd be the one workin'?" Rinne smirked, dropping a kiss onto Niki's lips. He sat back and stripped himself of his shirt, then wrapped a hand around Niki's arm, yanking him forward onto his lap. 

"No, Rinne-kun, I'll be drained..." Niki shook his head. He made to get up, but Rinne gripped down on his arm, keeping him still, "Niki, I..." he trailed off, and Niki's ears perked up at the unusual waver in his voice. He tilted his head down to look into Rinne's teal eyes, but the other was avoiding eye contact, lips twisted into a frown and munching on his bottom lip. " _Is it about earlier?_ " Niki wondered, he tried shifting into a more comfortable position, but he just ended up grinding down on the bulge in Rinne's pants. That impromptu movement was enough to make the redhead backtrack, conflicted expression smoothly fading into his trademark smug smile "Niki's eager, isn't he?" a chuckle slipped out, but it felt immensely off to Niki. 

Niki wanted to probe further, ask what was wrong, what it was that Rinne was hiding from him, but the other was overbearing as always. Purposeful hands moved him about like he wanted, while biting orders had Niki doing his bidding until the younger man was straddling him buck naked, arms thrown around his neck, tongues all but tangled up and glistening bodies rocking in harmony, both men lost in the throes of carnal pleasure.

"R-Rinne-kun...feels good..." Niki moaned after a deeper thrust nailed him just right, nails trailing red marks across Rinne's back. Despite what he had said earlier, the redhead remained in control, large hands clawing at Niki's sides while he pushed back and forth into the wet, warm hole stretched wide around his pulsing cock. In a surge of affection, Niki tipped his face to line up with Rinne's and once again joined their lips, teeth hungrily biting into the other's bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. "I'm the one doing the eating, Niki~" Rinne chided mockingly between two kisses, gliding his tongue across the other's lips, "Hmm~ I love the way you taste" the praise was accompanied by a sneaking hand creeping up Niki's back and grabbing at the cascade of silver locks, tipping his head back "Ah!" Niki moaned, his weeping cock sandwiched between their tummies twitching hard at the pleasurable pain that flowed through his body. 

"So naughty~" Rinne chuckled, taking advantage of the free access he had to Niki's neck to lean forward and latch his lips onto the skin, sharp teeth biting down into a sensitive spot along his jagular and nibbling at it. Niki shivered in his arms, hole clenching down on the hot cock continuously pressing up into his prostate. Moans flew out of his lips without restraint, his blue eyes gazing into the white ceiling while Rinne ate up his neck. "Rinne-kun" he tried, throat dry, but couldn't muster the words. Instead, his hand drifted down to wrap around his cock and jerk it to completion, but the redhead wouldn't have any of it, "Non non Niki~ you're cummin' on my cock tonight" he scolded, pulling Niki's hand from his painful erection. 

"Y-you bully" Niki whimpered, lips opening around a drawn-out moan as Rinne picked up the pace of his thrusts, the younger boy's buttocks slamming into Rinne's thighs every time his cock slid back home. His arms clamped down around Rinne's neck, nuzzling into the sweet scent of Rinne's shampoo as he let out moans of pleasure right along the redhead's flushed ear. His cock leaked and twitched desperately at the feeling of Rinne's grip around his waist tightening, his strong arms pulling Niki as close as possible to him, "Niki, you're cute" he slurred along his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nipping down at it, his unrelenting hips fucking in and out of the other. 

"I-I...gonna come..." Niki gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks from the sheer overload of pleasure that was being inflicted upon him, his brain receiving an endless flow of stimulation from all the parts of his body Rinne was relentlessly teasing. "Come for me, Niki-chan~" Rinne breathed lowly, releasing the bruised lobe from his teeth. Another jab at his sweetest spot, and Niki was sobbing out into Rinne's hair, cock jerking hard against the other's six pack, spurting jets of creamy cum across his chest. The redhead followed suit, his orgasm coaxed out of him from Niki instinctively squeezing down around his cock. He groaned into Niki's thin neck as he humped hard and deep into Niki's ass, filling the other up with his thick cum. He craned his head, looking for Niki's lips to capture into a kiss while he softly fucked into him, milking his cock empty inside Niki. Cum had already started dribbling down his abused ass, Niki innerly wincing at the uncomfortable feeling but too wrapped up in the kiss to pull away.

Their chests heaving together as they gasped for air through their joined lips, Rinne set to thoroughly exploring the inside of Niki's mouth, tongue gliding across his teeth and chasing and twirling around Niki's, prompting further muffled moans from the younger boy, arms instinctively hugging Rinne closer.

Once he had his fix eating Niki up, Rinne pulled away with a final, chaster, kiss on the other's red lips, "Let's shower, Niki~" he heaved him off his cock, a trail of cum connecting their bodies until it snapped. Niki's legs were too weak to carry him at the moment though, and he flopped back onto the couch when he tried standing up, a bright blush eating at his cheeks as he felt more cum drip out of him straight onto the couch. Rinne smirked at Niki's predicament, clearly amused "Oh? Looks like little Niki's too fucked out to walk?" Niki flushed even darker, willing his legs awake to no avail.

The long-haired boy yelped in surprise as two arms wrapped around his back and legs, picking him up bridal style. He flung his own arms around Rinne's neck, snuggling into his comforting embrace, as the redhead took the both of them to the bathroom. "...Thank you, Rinne-kun" Niki mumbled into the other's naked, sweaty skin. Normally, the taller boy would have laughed his sides off at the sorry state of Niki and left him to his own turmoils. Such displays of care were quite a rare thing between them after all, the only time Rinne had taken care of him poist coitus going back to their first time together. Niki was not going to complain, though. 

"Anythin' for my Niki-chan~" 

* * *

The next morning, Niki woke up alone to the sound of his own stomach grumbling, longing for a late breakfast. The spot on the bed next to him was empty, and upon feeling up the cold sheets he knew Rinne had left hours ago. "So he really had something planned today..." Niki mused under the spray of hot water, trailing his fingers across the marks the redhead had left all over his body. His cheeks flushed as he realized that the mere act of grazing them brought forth sensations from the night before, and he quickly stopped. He hurriedly finished his shower and went to the kitchen, hair wrapped in a white towel. It immediately stood out to him that Rinne had done the dishes from the evening, clean plates drying by the sink. 

"Am I dreaming...?" He asked out loud, speechless. 

He should have been thrilled, probably, should have sent Rinne a text over WholeHands thanking him for what should have been a given. Rather, his insides twisted up uncomfortably, an ache flaring in his chest. 

_"What's wrong with me? I'm thinking too much... that's your fault, Rinne-kun..."_ he sighed, fetching an egg and vegetables from the fridge. _"The MDM is tomorrow, but it feels like Rinne-kun has never been so strange"_ He grabbed a knife and set to chopping up the tomatoes and cucumbers he had brought out. He reached out for the eggs, grabbing one of them to break it onto the counter, but it slipped his fingers, cracking onto the floor. Niki flinched in surprise, looking down at his trembling hands. 

"Rinne-kun, you idiot..." he leaned onto the counter with his elbows, shaking fingers balled up into fists, a wet sensation stinging at his eyes.

_"It's just my imagination acting up...right?"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this game


End file.
